


Girlfriends

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Series: Balancing Act [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sparring match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



Asami whips the wind _thus_ and Korra counters with a breeze _so_ and Asami twists a gust like _this_ and Korra grabs it meaning to unwind it into a zephyr but gets a small whirlwind instead and the whirlwind flees both airbenders' grasp and takes Asami's discarded jacket with it. Asami and Korra chase it down and together soothe it back into the puff of flowing air it started out. Korra picks up Asami's jacket and shakes it out, then slides it over Asami's shoulders. Asami's hands catch Korra at the waist. "More fun when we're working together," she murmurs.


End file.
